


sex and portals

by candidshot



Series: Moments in the life of Alec and Magnus [93]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Portals, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:35:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23477842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candidshot/pseuds/candidshot
Summary: Magnus keeps portalling in the middle of sex.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Moments in the life of Alec and Magnus [93]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/708228
Comments: 8
Kudos: 120





	sex and portals

Magnus had always considered himself a man of stamina. His lithe muscles and his bottomless appetite are not for show or a piece of art just to be admired. He’s a big strong man packed in that beautiful body of his.   
  
But then, there’s a sweetness in the way Alec kisses him— the way Alec draws back, rubs his thumb over Magnus’s lips and stares at him with eyes juicy with love like the admiration of a flower.   
  
It just can’t be help;   
  
Years later and still, whenever Alec kisses him like this, Magnus becomes all sorts of weakness and loses control of his magic. 

Magnus is in love and Alec is in love but that still doesn’t excuse why a fairly young virgin was making a four hundred plus years old warlock who’s had over seventeen thousand partners, lose control with just a kiss and fingers crawling up his groin. 

The umpteenth time it happened, them portalling out of nowhere, Magnus was in the middle of coming when he shut his eyes tight and buried his face in Alec’s shoulders but when he opened them, the sunrise blushed at him and the waves played a further serenade at his undone. 

Alec only looked at him and smiled, equally sedated, “Magnus”, he whispered in laboured breaths, still kissing him, “You did it again”. 

Magnus sighed, but with his legs still wrapped around Alec he hugged him tight as though, just in case he should lose control and portal again, “But you love the beach, don’t you?” he asked, kissing Alec deep and almost apologetic but mostly deeply and unaware. 

Alec murmured a sound, took Magnus’s lips betwixt his and kissed him oh-so-tenderly, “But I love you _so_ _so_ much more”, and just so he continued kissing his man on his lips and his cheeks and his forehead, his neck, down his chest and beneath his torso. 

It would take them a while to realise that this time, they’re not on an abandoned beach. 

“Oops."

_\---_

_magnus x alec[](https://twitter.com/hashtag/Shadowhunters?src=hash)_

**Author's Note:**

> I miss Malec! 
> 
> And as for this story, I actually drafted this ficlet... this chapter... back in June of last year but then months of laptop trouble finally sorted and now browsing my flashdrive... anyhow, in the back of my mind, this story is already complete but who knows? I may continue...


End file.
